Talk:KThxBye/@comment-3284502-20190508040518
Okay! A lot has happened with me lately, which is why I evaporated on you guys, so let me get you up to speed! - I finished my last exams! I just have to wait until June to get my degree now! - My parents went to Cuba for a week, so my boyfriend came over for like four days. We watched the last few episodes of OK KO: Let's Be Heroes, binged Over the Garden Wall, and watched a couple movies with my brother mostly. - It was my brother's birthday last night! - At each of my exams I got an essay back. 5 essays, 5 As. *mic drop* - I've started writing a book. It's a naming guide for authors, with names sorted by language/culture and then alphabetically. Okay, with that out of the way, it's time for what you guys keep me around for - GAME OF THRONES THOUGHTS. SPOILERS. - HOLY FUCKING SHIT, ARYA. That is all. - I'm not here for this "Dany might be ~Evil~ and maybe Jon REALLY IS the rightful king' horse hockey. Wake me when it's over. Like, excuse me, Dany freed Slaver's Bay and literally JUST abandoned her cause to save humanity from the White Walkers, the only option to check on 'hero or villain' is hero. "But Arya killed the Night King" - which she was only able to do because DANY sent a bunch of dead bodies up in smoke. Arya would've been a smear on the ground long before she could've shanked the Night King's frozen ass if it hadn't been for Dany. - The Stark's isolationist bullshit is getting REALLY FUCKING OLD. You literally JUST fought a war based around the idea that men cannot stand alone and must work together and apparently learned JACK SHIT. - BRIENNE AND JAIME HAPPENED HOLY FUCK I'm so happy. Not so happy he's returning to Cersei because I'm 99% sure he'll kill her, but HOLY SHIT. I have to agree with Jaime that he's hardly a good person, but he's been trying in the North and that counts for something. - RIP Edd, Lyanna, Beric, and Theon. Meh to Jorah. - Jon, what the fuck are you doing, did you learn NOTHING from the other Starks???? You keep that fucking wolf close. - Saw Melisandre dying that way coming once the Night King died. - MISSANDEI DYING JUST ABOUT KILLED *ME* DAMMIT CERSEI. As if this show needed to kill off it's only black lady while she was IN CHAINS in a way that had nothing to do with her and everything to do with making Dany angst and possibly snap because lord knows we need that sexist plotline. And don't think I didn't realize it was the episode after you used the Dothraki and the Unsullied as front line cannon fodder sacrificing themselves for the sake of the Westerosi retreat. - Tyrion broke my heart too. He was trying so hard. - Actually, Varys, uncle/niece and aunt/nephew isn't considered incest in House Stark, historically. *I* think it's gross, but WESTEROS has done it for years. INCLUDING THE STARKS. - There is absolutely no fucking way that scorpion bolt should've killed Rhaegal. The only weak point on a dragon is its eye and that thing did not hit his eye. - I'm sad Tormund is leaving, but GILLY IS PREGNANT OMG AWWWW <3 - I miss when Bran got to have feelings. - Varys? Shut the fuck up. You were one of Aerys' greatest enablers, and you have literally never cared what the rest of Westeros wants in a ruler, so skip the 'the people will care about a cock' bullshit. - I'm so glad Jon's been pointing out how ridiculous it is for him to press a claim when he declared for Dany. Again, for the kids in the back - it's called deposition (Robert deposed the Targaryens) and right of conquest (what Dany is doing). Jon's claim means JACK. SHIT. And for Robert's Rebellion being built on a lie...no. No it was not. Aerys was a tyrant and Aerys called for Robert and Ned's HEADS because Ned's brother had the NERVE to demand his sister's safe return when, by all accounts, she was kidnapped and then Rhaegar didn't do dick all to try to intervene instead of fucking around in Dorne. - "Maybe the best king is the one who doesn't want the throne" - Do you want Robert 2.0, Varys? Because THAT'S how you get Robert 2.0. - I have no problems with Gendry being legitimized - it makes sense and it goes along with the books consolidating his plot with Edric Storm's from the books. But come on. Gendry RIVERS? Uh, A) Gendry has no right to that name. Bastard surnames like Snow, Rivers, etc. only apply when the bastard is acknowledged. Robert could never do that because he died. B) RIVERS IS FOR THE RIVERLANDS. WATERS IS THE CROWNLANDS - WHERE GENDRY LIVES. Come on writers, this is inexcusable. - I'm sad Arya turned Gendry down but I saw it coming. And I love seeing her and Sandor hang out. And while I could have done without the show constantly framing abuse and trauma as frigging self help lessons (from Bran saying Jaime throwing him made him the three eyed raven to 'I'd have stayed a little bird all my life'), it was so nice to see Sansa and Sandor interact on friendly terms. BINGO TIME: Jon rides a dragon, Winterfell destroyed (partially), Sansa and Tyrion reconcile, Theon saves Yara, Arya kills a white walker (AND FUCKING HOW), Northern lords don't listen to Dany/Jon and die (Jon told Umber not to go back iirc).